Daughter of Evil
by Ocean Eve
Summary: Raven is more than what she seems and this could determind her future! Better summary in the first chapter! RavenXRedX
1. Visions

Daughter of Evil

About:

Raven is finding out that she is more than her family has been telling her. She is not just the daughter of Trigon but also the daughter of something more evil than her father. An evil that is older than her father. Would this new threat change Raven's sides to evil and end all ties with the Titians? Could this be the end of a free world?

Chapter One: Visions

_Fire_

_Fire everywhere… Screaming… blood… Lots of blood... who's is it?_

The room was consumed by the fire's dance, touching everything that stood in its way. The ceiling was ready to fall down any minute but that wasn't my concern. I had to find the person that was screaming. Sliding through a burning board that fell from the ceiling heated my skin lighting up the darkness from inside my hood. The screaming became louder as I came close to a room.

"Raven hurry the building is going to collapse soon!" Robin's alarmed voice echoed through the ear piece inside my ear. I opened the door but the inside was as bad as the outside maybe worse. "Raven you have to get out of there!" He shouted through the ear piece, tearing off the device from my ear then searched for the girl.

In a small corner there was the little girl crunched into a ball. Her face was covered and her body was still but her screams were a good sign. She was alive. Taking her in my arms was easy but I didn't count on her holding on tightly around me. Too tightly that the air couldn't reach my lungs right and the smoke wasn't helping.

"You're holding too tightly!" I managed to cough out but the little girl didn't loosen her grip. Her dark black wavy hair blocked my vision. "Too… tight…" I gasped again this time trying to pull the little girl off me. I felt her tiny nails digging into my cloak then soon found my flesh.

Finally the little girl locked her eyes with mine. They were pure black almost demonic. A small evil smile crawled on her lips. Unknown fear smacked me hard. This was no ordinary child. She was something evil. She gave a hard cold laugh before I knew it boards began to fall down breaking into pieces. The little girl kept laughing and laughing.

"Oh Raven. If only you knew what is coming for you!" She laughed. "Something worse than your pathetic father!" She laughed again. Her tiny child voice changed when her eyes were locked with mine again. "This time you can't escape from your _real_ destiny."

"What are you?" I held the girl as far as I can but her nails where tightly securing her. "Who are you?"

"Why darling I can't believe you don't know your mother." Confusion hit me. How can she be my mother? This is a dream. This has to be.

"Raven the building is collapsing! Get out of there now!" Robin's voice shook me away from the confusion. I had to get out with this… this… _thing_… The child tilted her head still having that creepy smile.

I shivered from her awkward look and from what she told me. I shook my head. _This isn't the time to be thinking about this Raven! Get your ass out of here!_ I told myself. With that in mind I held her close to me and ran towards the window. The child's laughter still hanged in the air that was captured by the smoke.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ A dark vine of black magic burst through my hands breaking the window. Focusing on getting out my and the girl's body was engulfed by the energy that took shape of a raven. It flew us out of our soon to be tomb of death. Once it made sure that we were safe it shrunk to nothing leaving the girl and me alone in the center of the street where the others were.

"Raven you are safe!" Star Fire's joyful voice made me sigh. I don't see why she is always happy. Her perfect red hair and the rest of her were covered in muck from the fire. I glanced at the others and they too were covered in soot from the blaze.

"What the hell? Where's the girl?" I said. In my arms where the girl was, was empty. The team had a concern look. "Really I had a girl with me!" I exclaimed staring at my empty hands. "I had… a… girl…" When I glanced back at my members they were gone. The whole city was empty and dark. Ravens were everywhere. More of the type from my home land. The little girl stood there in front of me with a ritual dagger in her hand.

"Time for your true destiny honey." My body froze. Why am I not moving? A dark aura surrounded around her tiny body moved closer with every step my body began to shrink. In a matter of minutes she was close to my face as I was on my knees. "With this mark you will unleash your other half." The cool blade sliced through my flesh. There was no pain, no feeling. I stood there watching her hand curving the blade on my skin. In seconds when the mark was placed I began to feel the pain. A burning pain pinched my chest and then whole body.

"W-who are you?" I choked grasping my hand on the center of my chest. The girl smiled and licked the blade.

"Lilith." After hearing her name my eyes closed. Darkness surrounded my mind and vision.

I woke up breaking in sweat, my body shaking, not realizing that I woke up the person next to me. He groaned sitting up wrapping the cover around him then kissed my naked shoulder. His kiss made me relax my body almost making me forget my dream. Almost.

"Raven what's the matter?" His sweet charming voice was close to my ear and I smiled lightly.

"Nothing X I just had a bad dream that is all. It's not a big deal." I reassured him. Red X or Damien smiled against my skin kissing it again. I know what I was doing is wrong. Sleeping with the enemy was against every rule but how can I not let love, love me? He gave up crime for me but the others don't believe it _Once a criminal always a criminal_ Cyborg said to me.

Sure none of the Titans agree with me seeing him epically Robin. I don't know why it bugs him so much. Damien said it was because of our bond that Robin and I have from way back when we were teens.

Bond or no bond Robin has to get over it and accept that I love X. That wasn't the only thing on my mind. _Lilith…_ Her name silently ran through my tongue as I mouthed her name. I would have to find out who she is but first I would have to visit Azarath or try to communicate with my mother.

"What's on your mind?" X asked his tone reaching the worrying tone.

"It's nothing love." His lips tasted like sweet chocolate from last night's surprise dinner. Still I will figure out who she is even if it means to go to the worse place of my mind where _he_ still is.

_That concludes my first chapter! Tell me what do you think!_

_-Eve_


	2. Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

Titan's Tower filled with the voices of Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over who was going to make lunch. Tofu or meat it didn't matter to Raven. She'll eat anything but food was the least of her concerns. Starfire glided around them watching the conflict turn into a small wrestling match. Raved rolled her eyes and headed to her room. The hallway that she all passed every day never changed but it was well aware on how much each of the Titans changed. Not one day they don't passed by the same hall. The long hallway separated into different hallways that have also seen the change as well. Ever since her father tried to take over the world by using her as his portal Robin had been acting weird. Ever since Slade is back from the dead and the daughter of the most feared demon walking around the tower and dating his number one enemy he never seemed the same. At times she heard him talking with some guy named Bruce. She thought he is acquaintance of Robin but she can't be sure. Robin has kept secrets about his life and she doesn't mind because she has kept secrets as well. Keeping secrets from each other didn't seem to stop between everyone.

Raven's room was around the corner when she was blocked by Robin. His back was against the door that led to her dark room. His head was down coving his face, his arms crossed his chest, and he had an uneasy aura. From where she was he looked as if he was asleep. When she got closer to him he moved his head up. His covered eyes locked on to hers. He was mad. Robin had straightened his back and kept his place blocking the door. Her dark purple eyes lingered to the door then back to him. _Why was he doing this again?_ They stood in front of each other glaring down at each other.

"Raven where were you?" He said.

"You know where I was. I don't see the point on asking Robin." Raven made a move for the door but Robin caught her shoulder.

"Raven I'm just worried about you. You know that I don't like X and he's bad news for you." The concern in Robin's voice didn't match with the expression on his face.

"I have my reason why I do what I do just like you." She answered.

"He's a criminal!" Robin shouted. Before I could reply the emergency light flashed several times. "We'll talk later lets go." He said under his breath. Nothing would be the same. She knew that for sure. _I just wish that he could see that Red X is changing before me. I hope he can understand before it is too late._

They came back from the fight Jinx and Gismo. The little purple hair Jinx got stronger with her hexes. Gismo well he was still the same little boy. Cyborg and Beast Boy celebrated with their usual ceremony. Cyborg grabbed the cider while Beast Boy grabbed the food. Sooner or later they would begin to bicker about the food. It would be another long night. Well not really. Robin and Starfire came last with laughter and smiles. It was obvious that she liked him but Robin didn't seem to notice. It was sad. Raven rolled her eyes when Robin came to her direction by the expression on his face was not good. _He's still mad? Damn talk about grudges._ She sighed. Raven stood up straight and she fixed her hood hiding her beautiful features.

Everything went quiet. Cyborg and BB were still as stones. Everyone was still. Starfire had her back turned from the group one hand on her other arm. She never liked seeing Robin and Raven fight ever since she saw the future that everyone split up Starfire had been keeping the peace between everyone. Robin placed his cup down where he stood and edged closer.

"What?" Raven asked.

"So are you going to end it with X?"

"You know my answer. I don't need to keep telling you when you already know it by heart."

"Raven please he's a criminal!" Robin explained.

"Need I remind you that you were a criminal as well?" She shouted out. "Did you forget that? When you worked with Slade you were a criminal but we gave you a second chance."

"We were in danger Raven! Why must you bring up the past?" Starfire cried out. "Do you want what happened in the future to happen?" Small tears came from her huge green eyes. Raven watched the emotions spread over the alien's face. Seeing Starfire cry was a weakness for Raven. Starfire ran out of the room crying. Beast Boy and Cyborg left the room leaving Raven and Robin alone.

"You need to understand that I love him Robin. I would do anything for him can't you see that?" Raven sighed. Every time she said the word 'love' a chill ran down her spine. She wasn't sure if she loved him but she knew that she cared for X so much that seeing him hurt makes her heart break.

"Raven please, I'm your friend. We are bonded ever since you connected our minds I felt that you were hiding something from me. I never knew what. I know that you're keeping secrets from me and the team."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been honest with all of you. Ever since my birthday I had always said the truth. You're the one with secrets Robin." She shouted back. Robin shook his head. "Don't deny that you don't have them. Since you sense what was in my mind you should know that I sensed yours. I know that there are things that you hide from everyone else but do you see me bring them up huh Robin?" Raven pushed passed Robin. Robin stood there, his body shook, and then the followed Raven out of the room to her room. She entered her room and boy wonder followed her. "Robin get out-" She was interrupted with a kiss from Robin. Her eyes widen with shock. It wasn't a kiss that had love or feeling. It was a punishing kiss with no emotion and no meaning to it. He pushed her away then left with no words. Raven's heart raced with confusion on what had happen.

Later on that night, Raven was sound asleep. Her sheets covering her body from the cool air that slipped through her tinted windows. She never liked the sun light but she did enjoy the moon light. The wind blew gently against the curtains making them sway back and forth. A leg popped out of window and into her room. The foot was small and child like. Soon a small body of a child slipped through the window.

The girl was quick to her feet within a matter of seconds she was next to Raven. The girl caressed Raven's face for a while humming a lullaby. Raven reacted to the lullaby by making a small face. The little girl smiled and kissed her forehead. She leaned down and whispered gently into Raven's ear.

"My precious daughter, you will awake soon enough." The little girl laughed softly. "Then we will be together again." The little girl gave one final kiss on Raven's forehead and left her room before another person climbed into her room.

Damien had sneaked into Raven's room like always. He held her in her arms under the covers. Automatically Raven turned and hugged Damien, resting her head on his chest. Damien stroked the girl he loved hair gently putting her back to sleep. He stopped after a while as he was deep in thought. Something was bothering him but he couldn't think about it, not with Raven right next to him. She might sense something was wrong and wake up. So he did what he did best to keep his mind to himself. He went to sleep.

Lilith walked around the Tower with her child like fingers touched the metal walls of the hallways. She was disappointed that Trigon did not succeed on taking over this planet. No she was not. Just the thought of the failure of a mate made her blood burn with rage. The small child found the Titan's room and all were sound asleep except for one. Light's came from one room. She didn't bother on getting a closer look when the door opened and out came Robin. Lilith's black eyes were glued to him. She never saw a handsome human like him when she was around.

She followed him as she became his shadow. Robin went back to his room exhausted from his work out. At first the only thing that came to his mind was what was going to happen tomorrow then another thought came to his mind. What the hell was he thinking kissing Raven? He liked her but not _like_ her. She was his best friend so why did he kiss her? His actions had no explanation. He just did it. The only girl that he had eyes on was Starfire but admitting that he loved her was hard enough as it is. Robin, the boy wonder, always had a life full of chasing bad guys and putting them to jail but when it came to Starfire he just went blank.

Lilith giggled as she peaked into his thoughts. Robin jerked up and turned quickly. His eyes scan the room for the intruder. Lilith covered her mouth but she couldn't stop her laughing. Her laughter echoed throughout Robin's room. Robin was on the alert. He knew someone was in his room with him but he didn't know who or where they were.

"Roooobiiin, oh Roooobiiin," Lilith's voice echoed. "Robin! I'm here! No wait I'm here!" She teased him. Robin looked around everywhere for the source but found nothing.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He yelled out. Lilith giggled again and this time ran out of his room. He saw the door open and a small figure running out and he ran to the figure. "Wait stop!" He yelled. He kept seeing just the shadows of a little girl running from left to right. Every time he got close to her no one was there around the corner. _What the hell is going on here?_ He questioned himself.

"Robin I'm right behind you." The echoing stopped. Robin turned around and saw a little girl. She had black hair with matching black eyes. Her skin was ultra white and the black clothing she wore made her glow.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. Both stood their ground just staring at each other. "Why are you here?"

"My reasons are my own dear boy" The child had no voice of a child but of a woman. "I do admire your deep affections for your friend. She's quite a catch doing you think?"

Robin stood there frozen. "What do you want with Starfire?" Lilith laughed out loud.

"Oh Robin you're funny." She stopped laughing and went serious. "If you want to live for the coming days here's some advice: Stay out of my way because if you don't you will die." She lost her smile and the laughter that she had a while ago. Robin growled and then charged at the little girl. He went to grab her but she melted into shadows and disappeared.

Raven tossed and turned in Damien's arms but he didn't stir awake. She felt tremendous heat out of nowhere. The dream had a grip tight on her. It wouldn't let her go no matter how much she fought her dreams. She groaned in pain from what she thought she felt in her dream. Her dark power began to slip through her body like small little snakes forming into shapes and symbols that was dark blue. The symbols and markings burned onto her skin.

Lilith stood over Raven who was in dream land. The little girl just watched her as the markings where going into place. "I'll give you something to remember me by…" She whispered. Lilith leaned down and touched her small forehead with Raven's then Lilith faded into thin air.

-Raven's dream-

She was back in Azarath. Raven walked around with her mother, they headed towards the monks that were going to give her the news that she and her mother were waiting for. Arella, Raven's mother, held on to her child's hand. She did not know what the monks of Azarath had in stored for them. Small Raven looked up at her mother and wanted to smile but one slight of emotion would have provoked Trigon's hold on Raven. At that time her mother told her that showing emotion was not proper for a child who was special.

Adult Raven watched the memory as it played before her eyes. Arella entered the temple alone leaving small Raven by herself with a single monk to watch over her. Small Raven swung her little feet in the air from where she sat. When she looked up a woman walked passed by her. The woman wore everything in black; she had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail, braided, and in a formal bun. Her dressing attire was not familiar to Raven. The adult Raven watched closely. The woman looked familiar for sure. Then it something happened in her dream. The woman stopped in front of small Raven. The child kept her eyes on the ground letting the woman know that she was sorry for staring at her. A soft hand lifted the child's face up. The child looked up and saw that the woman's eyes were pure black. Nothing was there just an empty set of eyes. "Do you know who I am child?" The woman asked.

Both Ravens' shook their heads in unison. The woman laughed softly with a dashing smile. "It's okay my child. In time you would know the truth. Here is something to remember me by." The woman took a small plushy raven from her cloak and handed it to young Raven (the child).

"Thank you ma'am," Small raven tried to control the happiness that she felt inside.

"You're welcome my angel." She patted Raven's head and headed off. Arella came moments later her face full of mixed emotions. Arella had found out of her daughter's fate. She couldn't believe that Trigon would do that to her child. Younger Raven looked up at her mother with her toy raven.

The real Raven glanced down. She remembered this. It was the day when her mother found out that her daughter would not live passed sixteen. Arella didn't noticed the toy raven that was given to her daughter since she was thinking about what the monks have told her. Finally Arella glanced down at her daughter with her eyes wet with tears. When she saw her mother cry, raven wanted to cry but she couldn't let her emotions out.

The scene went black. Raven stood there when she stared into the nothingness. Footsteps echoed around her. The woman from her dream came out of the shadows. Raven felt oddly strange. She felt that she knew her. Both women went towards each other. Raven wanted to step back but with every step she got closer. _She's so beautiful…_ Raven thought to herself.

"Thank you my daughter." The stranger said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not your daughter." Raven answered. The woman shook her head with a motherly smile.

"Ask for Lilith when you go to Azarath. Ask Arella who I am." Lilith, the woman, stood straight with her head held high. "She wouldn't say no to you my dear." Lilith stroked her hand against Raven's cheek. "You've grown into a beautiful woman." Lilith sighed softly then began to go back into the darkness. Raven felt a tug in her heart. Every time Lilith went into the darkness the pain got stronger.

"No… Don't leave me Lilith." Raven choked. Her throat began to get tight and each breath got harder to keep in. Four red eyes appeared as a haunting laugh of her father came out of nowhere.

-End of Dream-

Raven woke up with a sudden jolt. Her body shook with fear. Hearing her father's laugh shook her to the core. Darious stirred next to her. His hands crept up to her neck then on to her shoulders. He brought her back on to the bed and she rested in his arms. "Do you want to talk about it Rae?" He asked her. His only answer was her head shaking as a 'no'.

"I'm fine though. Let's go back to sleep." She said to him. X, Darious, kissed her forehead and held her tight throughout the whole night.

Wow… finally done with second chapter haha sorry for being late on up loading I had things to do. But I'm back! Next chapter will come next Saturday! Same with my Negima. New Fanfic. On the way as well.


	3. Mysterious Arrivals

Chapter Three: Departing and Arrivals

The room blew up with the sun's rays and inviting heat. The couple slept in peace both in each other's arms. The purple hair girl turned her back to her boyfriend. The sunlight found its way to her head then to her eyes. Her healthy pale skin lit up and her lavender hair neatly on her cheek. It was perfect morning. Her eyes opened from the dream that she had and saw the sun. Instantly she flinched back in the shadows. The other person moved and brought her close to him. A smile grew slightly on his lips as he dreamed.

Raven sat up gently then slipped off the bed. Damien was sleeping peacefully_. I need to move out…_ She made a mental note. There wasn't enough room for the both of them in her rom. Her room was big but it was not meant for two. She just had enough room to have all her books in book shelves and on the floor and still had enough room to walk. Ever since Damien started to sneak in her room she felt it was time for a changed.

Damien didn't like sneaking in the Titan's Tower and he also didn't like the fact that she was a Titan. That is the one thing that he did not like. He secretly hated the Titans and wants to get rid of them but the one person that stops him is Raven. He didn't know why he felt this way towards her. Damien opened his eyes and saw Raven getting dressed. He would never hurt Raven but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt her friends. Sure he did some robberies here and there but she never knew about them. The reason for that was because he didn't do it in their turf.

Red X wanted to tell his dark beauty that no matter how hard she tried on changing him for good she can't succeed. At times he wished that she could, that way they could be happy. Another obstacle was Robin, the Boy Wonder. The thought of Robin caused a chain reaction, X's hands balled up in fists, his body tighten, and his body became stiff. When Raven turned around he quickly stood up and put on his shirt.

"I didn't think you'd be awake." She whispered. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept better…" He mumbled, "Listen I hope you thought about moving in with me." Raven turned around putting on her cloak. Three weeks ago he asked her to move in with her but she refused because she did not like the idea on being split with her friends after what just happened with her father. "You can still communicate with them you know or better yet with him." He growled.

Raven sighed. Great it's going to be a long, long day. "Can we not fight over this please? You know why I don't want to leave and it's not because of him." She tried to comfort him but he stepped away from her touch. "Give me time Damien please. I've been through so much with them and I can't possibly leave and say that I'm leaving. I don't want to have them think that I…" She stopped herself from finishing her thought.

"Have them think what? That you are going to the 'dark' side. C'mon Rae, what have they been telling you?"

"They have told me nothing Damien. I want to be sure that they are okay with it first." Raven felt her heart being tugged back and forth.

"Bullshit. They've been telling you things haven't they? Robin and those good for nothing friends of yours are trying to separate us" X turned to Raven and grabbed her shoulders. "Why can't you see that?"

"What has gone into you? I've been trying to have a normal life but you and they are making it more difficult that it should be! I'm sorry that I'm close to my friends and I'm sorry that you don't like them and they don't like you. That is something you are going to have to deal with and I can't help you with that." She began to feel her emotions wanting to take control.

"I'm making things difficult? They are the ones with the problem-" He began but Raven interrupted.

"They don't trust you because you were a criminal! It's that simple X can't you see? Because of the life style that you chose they don't trust you. They think that you're going to change me and make me evil like my father almost did. They don't trust you around me and every day I have to fight them to make them see what I see in you. It's hard." She felt the tears blinding her vision. "Sometimes I wonder whether what we have is real. I want to believe that you changed but every time I am close to you there is something blocking me from getting close, I just to be happy for once in my miserable and cursed life." Raven fell on to her bed with tears streaming down her face.

X, Damien, felt the anger explode within him, "I am a criminal! For bloody sakes can't you see that? I've don't things I shouldn't have done and I admit that but I will never lie to you. I love you Raven. I'm just sorry that you don't see what I'm willing to do for you." He took a step towards the window, "You know what? I'm leaving. I can't stand on thinking that you don't trust me." He stepped out the window but before he left he laughed and said, "You are so gullible to think that I'd be willing to leave my crime life? I hate to break it to you hon but I still do crime whether you know it or not. That part of me hasn't changed and will not change. Not for anyone and not even for you." The words tore Raven in pieces.

"What…?" Raven felt just as used when the two face wizard or dragon used her just to get out of the book that Raven was reading years ago. "Get out," She said through her teeth. "I hate you."

"I know you do, well good bye Raven. It was fun while it lasted." X laughed coldly and left. What the hell just happen? Raven buried herself in the covers and cried her soul out. Never again will she let someone get close to her.

Red X stood on top of the tower and heard the soft cries that were from Raven. It tore at his heart but he had to. The little girl would have hurt her if he didn't. At that moment he didn't see the woman standing next to him. "You did well Red X." She said. X turned to her with hatred.

"I will kill you for making me hurt her." He vowed. The woman laughed madly. "I promise you bi-" The woman's hand slapped his face.

"You pathetic fool. You think you were right for my daughter?" She grinned, "My Raven will be with someone who is better than you. You humans are easy to break and look what you made my daughter. With your love and feelings made her think she's human. I'm glad that you were willing to do what I ask without hesitation. Do you hear that? Her cries are filled with sadness that you created." Lilith smiled. "Your service is done Red X."

X turned around. Lilith had her creepy smile. Her fingers snapped. A dark pool slipped from her fingers and touched the ground. "I'm sorry but you can't see my daughter again. Goodbye." Lilith had no emotion in her voice or face. A dark void opened up reveling nothing but strong swirls of darkness. Out of the void came dark demonic hands and it shot over at X. He fought back but the grip was strong. More and more hands shot out of the void and took X into the dark vortex. The cold laugh of Lilith was all that Red X could hear before he was gone with the creatures.

Months Later

The abandon warehouse burned and burned no sign it was going to stop. The titans rushed in and out of it rescuing the trapped workers that were left. Everyone fought their way back outside with the last of the workers. Beast Boy and Cyborg gave each other half fives, Starfire hugged Robin, and Raven hovered in the air with her features hidden. This scene was familiar to the Titans since not long ago they helped with several burning buildings.

Everyone watched Raven carefully ever since she and X had the fight she was never the same Raven. Robin and Starfire began going out over the month, Cyborg and Bumble Bee were going steady, and Beast Boy and Teara finally went to third base.

Everyone went back to the Tower and had a small celebration but Raven locked herself in her room. Few hours later Robin called out Raven through the intercom. Raven walked through the halls. She wanted to be alone. All hell was going to break loose. She specifically said to leave her alone can't they understand that? The doors slid open with her eyes hard as stone. The Titans had an uneasy smile. They huddled around the couch and a single person was sitting on the couch her back facing Raven. "What, what is it?" She demanded.

"Raven," The person stood up. She hand long purple hair like hers. The voice was sweet and innocent. Raven's eyes went wide open. She ran around the couch, she wanted to see the face before she lost control. When Raven locked eyes with the woman in front of her she knew she was not dreaming.

"Arella," Raven hugged her mother tight. "You're really here!" Mother and daughter embraced each other tightly. The atmosphere was clean and the anger that came from Raven melted away. Arella smiled at her child. "Mom what are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you were…" Raven couldn't bring herself on finishing her sentence. The last time she saw her mother Azarath was destroyed. "How did you survive?"

"Raven, my daughter, there is some things that you must know." Arella's eyes went through the Titans. Raven began ask the Titans that they'd be in her room but the Azarath women shook her head. "They must hear this as well. They need to know the truth as well."

"What is she talking about Raven?" Robin walked forward. He was angry. _You have more secrets Raven?_ He growled. Raven gave him an honest confused look. She didn't know what Arella was talking about or what was going on. Arella felt the tension that the other Titans felt towards their comrade.

"She does not know this. This goes back long ago. Please sit down all of you. I have a story that needs to be told." Arella sat back down. The Titans did what she asked but Raven stood up. _What's going on?_ Raven had a heavy sinking feeling. "Please, sit Raven." The young quiet girl refused. Arella sighed. "First I want to thank you Teen Titans for keeping my Raven safe all these years. I'm sorry to say that when you defeated Trigon has brought another evil."

Raven looked straight at her mother. What was she talking about? The Titan's stared at one other, they all had the same expression. "This goes back before Raven was born. A woman came to Azarath seeking power that no one could give her. The woman was very beautiful but with that beauty she carried evil. No one had seen such a being. Every one fell down to their knees believing she was a goddess from another world. She said that she traveled a long distance and she knew that someone in Azarath had the power she sought." Arella kept her tone emotionless. Raven and the Titans listened to ever detail.

"The women found Trigon when he was young. At that time he had been looking for a wife to plant his seed…" Arella explained without hesitation or thought on how it made Raven feel. "He and this woman had the same ambition to rule everything and everyone. Soon they had a child the woman fearing that the child would kill her at birth she passed down the child to one of the purest person in Azarath. I remember that night as if it was yesterday…"

"I was young barely reaching women hood, as you humans call it, and I was going to be Azarath next Protector. I was alone the day that it happened. My parents were gone to some other planet for whatever reason. I remember walking around my room, it was late, and my mind was going over what was going to happen in a matter of weeks. I was excited that my emotions caused my powers to slip through my skin and cause several things to explode." Arella gave a small laugh as she remembered the day.

"My destiny was coming true. I went to sleep early that day and then it happened. I thought I was dreaming because the woman that appeared from the shadows was very beautiful that I envied her. She smiled down at me and sat next to me. Her hair was black as night, her eyes were soulless and dark, and her skin was pale as snow. Her touch was cold but soft. It was nothing like I have felt before." Arella stared at her hands as she paused for a while.

"Well go on…" Raven imagined the woman in her dream as her mother was telling them the story.

"She told me I was chosen by her to bare something wonderful. At that time I thought I had it all but her words made me wonder what I was missing. She leaned down to me her lips barely touching my forehead. She placed her hand over my stomach and said, 'You have been chosen by me to bare my child. My child would bring joy to your heart and peace to your people.' I thought she was an Angel or some sort of good but it was all a mask. Then I felt my body changing when I accepted her child into me. My body did not feel any different. The excitement caused me to lose conscious. When I woke up she was gone. I thought it was a dream." Arella's voice cracked with emotion.

"Months later I had a baby girl." Small gasps escaped from several of the Titans. All eyes went back and forth on Raven and Arella. "That baby girl was made by two evils. Her prophecy came true. The baby girl did bring peace to the people in Azarath and joy to my life. The monks though feared the child and wanted to know more about my 'dream'. I told them the story and they asked me to bring my child to their temple. When I did I found out the truth."

"What's her name?" Raven spoke. Her body shook with the news that her mother-Arella was giving the Titans.

"That doesn't matter-"

"Arella it matters to me! What is her name?" Raven demanded.

"The woman's name is Lilith." Arella gave up hoping that her daughter would understand. Robin stood up along with Starfire.

"Wait, wait, you're saying that Raven is not your daughter?" Robin's words made Raven wince with pain. He did not consider what effects that it would have given Raven. When Arella did not answer Raven stormed out. Arella and the other Titans went after Raven.

_She lied to me. All my life is a lie!_ She cried in her mind. She heard her name being called out but she did not bother on listening. She pushed the door to the roof open. The sun was setting over the horizon. Her short purple hair danced in with the wind. "You lied to me!" Raven shouted, turning to Arella. "You said I was yours! You said that I was your daughter and Trigon!" Arella's eyes filled with tears. "How can you lie to me?"

"I had to tell you the truth. Lilith has come back for her child. She has come back for you! I would rather have me telling you than have that bitch Lilith telling you." Arella stepped closer to her daughter. "The truth is what matters my daughter. She gave me you and you were the best thing that happened in my life. She gave me you."

"But I'm not yours, I'm hers. I'm not your daughter and you didn't tell me!" Raven joined in with tears. "I thought that I had nothing to fear once the Titans and I took down my father but now I don't know what to think." Raven forced herself to stand her ground when Arella came closer.

"We can protect you Raven. Come back to Azarath. We can hide you from Lilith." Arella begged but Raven shook her head.

"No… I'm not going back there." Raven glared at everyone, "You can't hide me from her! You can't save me from her." Raven's purple eyes began to change to black. Trigon's marks appeared on her body and dark blue markings that weren't there before. "You lied to me!" She cried out.

"Raven… Has Lilith come into contact with you?" Arella asked. The Titans were prepared if anything happened. Raven went mad. She laughed but it was not Raven's laugh. It was someone else.

"Ah Arella, did you think that I'd let you take my daughter away?" Raven's voice changed. Robin remembered that voice. The Raven that stood before them was not the Raven they knew. "My, my, Arella you were too late. My sweet Raven has had contact with me. She is mine, not yours." Lilith spoke. "And now I will take my child and I will give her everything that is rightfully hers. She was meant for destruction. Trigon and I only created her out of our ambition to rule everyone. When my daughter awakes on the night of the blue moon she will summon Trigon and as a happy family we will rule this pathetic place and every other planet and every dimension known to man and beings." Raven's body fell to the ground but Lilith stood in front of all of them.

Arella stood up straight her body changed with anger. "She's my child." The Azarath woman shouted. Her white cloak swayed by her power. The Titans jumped behind Arella taking out their weapons or in some cases got their bodies ready to fight. Lilith laughed sinfully with the haunting smile that she was well known for.

"Titans attack!" Robin shouted and like a flash of lighting all Titans charged towards the single woman. Arella kept her distance. Lilith raised her hand and summoned her demons to her aid. Instead of an individual puddles, a wave of darkness burst through the floor and surrounded the teens. The ones who were able to fly dodged it. Starfire shot her bright lime green energy orbs at Lilith while Bumble Bee shot her thunderbolts. The Fallen Angel smirked. The attack caused a cloud of smoke which covered the whole room.

Robin and the others fought off the dark demonic creatures from the dome that Lilith created. Every time one would cut the creature in half, they would regenerate, and attack again. For several moments Cyborg and Robin were thinking that they wouldn't make it.

Starfire and Bee looked over head and saw that Lilith held a body. The body was from a man. They didn't know who he was. Starfire and Bumble Bee had a sinking feeling when the body fell to the ground without a wince or a groan. Did they kill him? Lilith giggled and picked up Raven. "My, look what you have done. You killed Raven's human… You just made it easier for me. Thank you Teen Titans." Lilith cradled Raven like a child. "We will see you very soon." She waved her hand and the dome that held the others disappeared. "I'll come back for you soon my boy." She pointed at Robin.

The exhausted Titans watched their new enemy melt away in a pool of darkness with their friend. Robin ran towards the dark hole. Starfire shouted at him to stop. "Sorry Starfire I can't let her take Raven!" Before the Tamaranean could stop him Robin had gone through the hole.

Everyone was speechless. Arella had her hand over her heart what was she going to do? Lilith had Raven, her daughter. Cyborg went where the black pool was at. His hands gently went over the area. "I'm sorry. I thought I would have enough time to save her…" Arella stood still dumbstruck.

"You have a few questions to answer Arella…" Cyborg said. His attention shifted the unmoving body of the man. "Starfire take him to the infirmary and fast. Beast Boy, you go with her. Arella start explaining. I want to know who we are dealing with and how did you survive." The half man and machine stood in front of the pale woman who was still in shock. "Arella!" The anger in his voice caused the woman to stir.

"I will tell you all that you need to know…"

_I'm so sorry to everyone for being late. I had loads of stuff to do. . Once again I'm sorry!_


	4. Truth

Chapter 4: Truth

Arella tired to keep her composer from falling. The woman stared at the glass that showed the city. Dark clouds covered the sky but the clouds did not cover the moon that was half full. By watching the moon she calculated how much time she had to save her daughter. She knew that Lilith would be hard to find and she wouldn't give up Raven easily.

Cyborg came back with Starfire with information on the man who was used as a shield. "He's alive but barely hanging on. It would be a miracle if he survives." Cyborg knew who he was. Red X has to survive for Raven's sake.

The long hair purple hair woman turned around her cloak hood covered her face. For a second Cyborg thought Raven was in front of them. He closely looked at Arella. He did see features of Arella on Raven. This day was not the day for the poor man. His two of his best friends, one who he saw as his sister and one who was like a little brother, were gone.

"So tell us what is going on here. How did you survive?" Cyborg demanded. His girlfriend, Bumble Bee, stood at his side. Arella stood in her place. She was still thinking on how much time they had till the Blue Moon.

"Trigon did destroy Azarath. Some people from Azarath escaped to other dimensions so save themselves as did I. After I spoke with Raven about her prophecy, the people who took shelter came back to their home and found it heartbreaking to see our planet in ruins. So everyone gathered their powers together and brought Azarath back to its former glory. Till this day Azarath is standing tall but with a scar that can never be removed with our power." She stopped for a long time.

"Tell me what do you know about Lilith?" She finally asked.

"Lilith is the Fallen Angel that followed Samuel when he was banished from Heaven." Terra said. Everyone turned to her. "What? Don't you know your Demons? When I was Slade's apprentice he wanted me to tell him your weak points but also he wanted me to know about other things. I guess he knew that I would betray him for what he made me do so he had a backup plan. He made me learn on several Demons and Lilith was one of them." Terra explained.

"Lilith is Queen of Demons and Night." The blond girl continued, "She's not easy to get along with as you can see. Everyone knew about her even other beings feared her. Here on Earth she is feared just as much as the Source of all evil. Though there were lots information about her there is no way on finding her or on killing her. Many tried on killing her but they found themselves devoured by her creatures. So in the end the people who had the power to fight her ended up trapping her in a dimension. No one knows how she got out or what she was planning of the years that she's been free."

"You sure know your Demonology." Arella nodded.

"Thanks but I don't think I should be complemented when the information can't help us in this situation." Terra sighed. She reached for Beast Boy's hand who he took her hand with care.

"So you're saying that Lilith there is no way on hurting her?" Bumble Bee took a step closer. "I think we're getting into something out of our reach." Then Bumble Bee smiled.

"What do you have in mind Bee?" Cyborg asked. Bumble Bee eyes glittered from what came to her mind.

"What if we call the Arch Angels?" She said. "Arella said nothing can beat Lilith what if we call on the opposite of a demon?" She suggested. "What if we call on the Angels?" The idea was far fetch. Cyborg shook his head.

"I like the idea but how do we even contact them? I don't think anyone knows how to do it." He turned to face anyone. "Right now we have to figure out what Lilith is planning to do with Raven and Robin. I doubt they will do what she asked them to do out of their free will."

XXX

Lilith stood tall in her human form. She walked over to her daughter who slept soundlessly. In the deepest and coldest part of her soul she was happy to have what she had been searching for a long time. Even though she didn't give birth to her Raven, she felt the day when she was born. At that time she felt… No she couldn't go back there. She was Lilith Queen of Demons and Night. She shouldn't let a single memory affect her at such degree.

Lilith turned her attention to the young man who fussed with his restraints. Robin pulled and pulled at the dark energy that held him in the air. He saw Raven from where he was but with every tug and pulls a burst of black energy shock him. He heard Lilith's laugh then saw her touching Raven's cheek. He yelled at Lilith to keep away from his friend. He didn't care about the pain. He cared about Raven. The woman's cold black eyes caught his as she tilted her head a bit. She smiled; sharp teeth came behind her lips, and her eyes wide open. He shuddered at the frightening image.

"What's the matter Robin?" She spoke with the same expression. Her nails grew long and sharp. "Don't like how I look?" Her features changed in front of him. She was revealed her true form. Lilith's body grew a bit, her skin turned to an alarming white tone, two horns curved up from her forehead, and two demonic wings expanded to their full size. Lilith's beauty increased as she showed Robin who she really was. Her eyes caught his interest they were reptilian.

"You will let us go," He fought the words out of his mouth, "Or else!" Robin threatened. The demon laughed at his weak attempt.

"You're out numbered Robin. It's one against all my children." Lilith waved her hand. At her command pools of dark energy came together forming her children. "Now tell me, are you sure you can take us all on?" The Queen of Demons was not impressed on how Robin tried to play the hero.

"What do you want with Raven?"

"Robin, you disappoint me. I really thought you had it all figured out but I guess I was wrong." Lilith had a disappointing look. "You see, Raven is a portal. She always has been. As long as she lives the portal will always be open. On her birthday, you know the one when her father came out, and she let him out? Well when that happened I took advantage of it when the portal for her father was open I sneaked out." Lilith on what she did till it was her turn to bring the second prophecy into play.

"Trigon failed on taking over this world and others so I decided to do it for him. I will succeed on where my husband failed. I will be the one to take control over all of you. I will be the one to finally take this pathetic planet." She placed her hand on her chest. "But first I have to get rid of your teammates also to destroy Azarath once and for all."

_Sorry for a short chapter! I hope to make it up for all of you on the next chapter! _


	5. Time

Chapter 5: Time

Lilith brushed off Raven's hair from her face. The Fallen Angel's eyes glanced up at the sky. Time was almost up. Things had been quiet around her dimension, the human was unconscious, and Lilith lost interest on torturing him. The boy was stronger than she had imagined, he did not scream, he did not beg for her to stop, he took every blow. Lilith looked down at her hands as the mark of her husband and hers merged together forming their sign. She saw that Raven's marking were appearing on her skin. Her transformation was almost complete. With each passing day Raven became stronger and her features changing.

The demon child changed to her form that was her. Trigon's four eyes formed on her face, Lilith's black hair took over Arella's color. Raven's body grew several inches, her body shaping to its maturity. Lilith smiled at her accomplishment. _In matter of minutes, my daughter will be ready._

Then she turned her attention to Wonder Boy who hanged in the air. "Poor boy…" She began, "I do feel you're right for my Raven." She raised her hand to his chest where his heart was. "You will protect my Raven and you will be by her side. I will give you what you desired all your life." Dark energy blasted through her hand. The swirls of darkness engulfed Robin. It entered his body filling him up with darkness. "What's this?" Lilith saw his body fighting her powers. _Another challenge?_ She raised her hand lifting his body higher in the air. Lilith loved the fact that even unconscious he still fought not to give in. Lilith brought her other hand and it formed an orb of her evil around Robin. She knew that sooner or later he would give up.

"Come on Robin give in to the dark give in to Raven. She will need you. Isn't that why you came after her? To help her?" Lilith laughed she hadn't broken sweat in the battle. Robin stirred in the darkness.

"I want to save her." He answered. Lilith frowned. No one can save Raven. The girl was long gone conformed into the evil of her parents.

"You can't save her. This was going to happen anyways but if you want you can join her. I know you would like that." The demon offered, "You can always be with her, protecting her, and loving her. Yes Robin, I know that your feelings for my daughter are strong. You were pushed away by her due to her emotions for another man. That man was your obstacle to her feelings. The man is dead, killed by your friends. Raven will have no one to turn to. Wouldn't you like to be the person she runs to for comfort?"

Robin went still, his eyes opened. He lifted his head to face Lilith. The demon waited for his answer, her hands pouring out the energy. "I'll do it." Robin's will to fight the evil that wanted to control his body finally over took his soul. Lilith laughed when Robin's scream filled the empty winds. When his transformation was complete Lilith gleamed with evil in her eyes at her creation. Robin stood tall, his eyes black as hers, his skin lifeless, and a shadowy aura surrounded his body.

"My, my, Robin you look devilish!" Lilith giggled. Dark Robin walked to be at Raven's side. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Robin lets go and prepare for the ceremony. I bet you would like to show your friends what a changed man you are."

"What about Raven?" It was clear he wasn't going to leave her. "She's still going through her own transformation dear boy, but if you don't want to leave here we can take her with us." Lilith took out a pendant from her dress. The pendant was chained by white gold chain and in the center was a rhombus onyx jewel. Dark red light shot at Raven and dragged her into the jewel. Lilith pulled away the pendant from Robin who tried to touch it.

"This will stay with me till I know that you won't run away with her."

"Understood, can we go?" Robin showed no emotion when he placed his hand to his side. Lilith nodded. Both blended with the darkness leaving the dimension in silence.

XXX

Damien woke up his eyes opening to the sight of bright green eyes staring down at him. Her long red hair gleamed by the afternoon sun light. She held a clipboard to her chest. She checked his heart rate from the monitor next to him. Damien muttered her name. The girl froze, looked at her sides to see if she was alone. He said her name again this time her bright alien eyes glanced at him. "Starfire,"

"Yes?" The frightened girl asked.

"Where's Raven?"

"You must rest Red X." The tall alien girl placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. The young man refused to be calm. He wanted to know about his dear Raven.

"Where the hell is she Starfire? So help me I will…"

"She's was taken by Lilith." Cybrog's voice came from the darkness. Starfire glided next to her friend.

"What happened?" He demanded. That's when he realized he was tied up. Darious struggled with the restraints. "What the hell is this for?"

"Just a precaution we didn't want you to attack the girls that almost killed you." Cyborg looked at Starfire who glanced away in shame. Darious relaxed under the sheets and forgave the alien girl. The alien girl gave him a small smile before she left with tears stinging her eyes.

"Where is Raven?" Damien demanded. Cyborg pressed a button and the restraints retracted to their place. Damien sat up straight on his own free will. He ripped the IV from his body and anything attached to his body.

"I told you didn't you listen. She's gone taken by Lilith." Cyborg sighed.

"Where though?" He continued to ask in a demanding voice. Cyborg dealt with Robin's own demanding voice he didn't need another shouting at him.

"We don't know. Robin went after them and he too disappeared."

Hearing that Robin played the hero burned through Damien. Why the hell would he play the hero? He already had a girl why would he try to take Raven away from him? Is Robin that jealous?

"Listen Lilith said that we had till the Blue Moon arrives which gives us enough time to find contact the Archangels."

"Archangels? I'm sorry but I don't want to sound like an asshole but what does Angels have to do with this?" Damien raised his brow rubbing his shoulder.

"Bee said that maybe we should contact the opposite of a Demon and its Angels. If we find a way to contact them we will have a winning chance on fighting Lilith." Cyborg never thought that one day he would seek guidance of Angels.

"Have you found a way though?"

"No."

_Great I thought we had a great chance now it seems it's just a single shot. We need to find out how to contact them._ Red X got up and stared out the window. The sun rose from its sleep. The sun's rays pushed away the night that covered the sky.

_Once again I'm soooo sorry on updating this haha I really had a huge block from this fic. I hope that my followers can forgive me. I will update this story more So once again I am sorry! _

_-Eve_


	6. Calling on the Angels

Chapter Six: Calling on the Angels

Damien struggled with his feet. Both did not want to follow what his brain told them to do. His two legs kept buckling under him. The frustration was in his growls and on his face. His lips tighten together causing them to become white. He could walk but his body told him to rest. He gave a sigh that was mixed with anger and despair. He never felt this… weak? Hell he never felt so human in his whole life. He hated the feeling of how weak his body was. He had gotten use to the suit that his body grew weaker. Why did this have to happen to him?

He slammed his fist on the bed from the infirmary in the Teen Titan's Tower. Damien finally gave up with the battle that his body was giving him. He turned out to the window. The sun had been gone for few hours and the moon was dull as if it lost her beauty.

"Fuck you Lilith." He cursed in the air. "Fuck you and I wish I get to fucking kill you."

Damien slammed his fist one last time on the bed. His arms complained from the soreness which caused him to jolt from the pain. He needed to be healed quickly or else he would not be able to fight. He wanted to be the hero for once in his criminal life. He wanted to feel what Raven felt. Hearing Raven's words on how she felt being on the side of good echoed in his mind. He was jealous of his Raven. He was jealous at the fact that she had people she could depend on, who accepted her, and who love her.

Damien never had that. Damien had to be the kid born on the wrong side of the streets. He stole to survive and he loved it. The first time he stole was from a jewelry store. He stole about millions of precious jewels. He loved the rush of adrenaline and that the police never caught him. So he used his skills to steal and kept stealing till he found Robin putting away a suit. He knew if he stole from the Titans he would be able to achieve his dream.

He stole the suit and never had he been caught till he met Raven. He remembered how they met. Not as Raven the Teen Titan or as Red X the criminal but as themselves.

_Flashback_

They met at Raven's favorite tea shop called Florence's Sweets. He was in his sweats and a hooded jacket with old sneakers. The hood covered his face from the cashiers. He was a regular at the tea shop so the cashier didn't get bothered. Damien sat down with his Jasmine Tea sipping it slowly, letting the hot water melt his tongue then his throat.

The door's bell jingled when another costumer came through. The girl was short and wore a black t-shirt with black jeans. Her hair was short and purple but it had a hint of blue when in a certain angle. Damien looked up out of curiosity and froze. His hot tea went numb when his attention when to the dark angel. She grabbed her tea and sat down on the opposite side of the shop in the shadows. In her hand was a white book. Damien had two choices number one: leave the girl alone because she might be a taken or two: build up the courage to go to her and have a decent conversation with her.

He got up and sucked up the air and it caused his chest to rise up a bit then fall when he let go of the air.

The cashier snickered to the other and a bet was made.

Raven was whispering to herself and it almost made Damien turn back and sit away from her. Why was she having a conversation with herself?

"Hey what are you reading there?" Damien sat down on the seat across from Raven. Raven's face went to a rosy color and shut the book hard. He gave her an easily smile which calmed her down a bit. She reached up to her head and pulled an imaginary hood over her head. Her hands touched her head except for what she hoped she was wearing. "It's okay I have those moments too." Damien laughed.

"What are those moments?" Raven gathered her composer and sat up straight placing the book close to her.

"You know. When you think you have lost your glasses but in reality you are wearing them. You know those moments." He smiled again.

"Oh…" Raven gave a soft laugh.

"So are you going to answer my question?" He asked.

"What question?"

"What are you reading?" Damien reached for the book but Raven pulled it away from him quickly. Damien frowned a bit. "I'm sorry?"

"It's okay. It's just I don't get a lot of random people asking me what I'm reading. I'm mostly locked up in my room away from my roommates who can be very…annoying?" Raven sighed. She sipped her tea with her other hand while the other hand was holding the book.

"Why don't you go to your boyfriend's house?" Damien suggested.

"I…I don't have one." There was sadness in Raven's voice when she admitted it. Damien sat back shocked.

"A beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" Damien eyed her face when she turned red again. "I don't know if anyone told you this but I see you come here often. I don't want to sound creepy but in the sake of our friendship I'd say you are the most mysterious creature I have seen in Jump City. You are not like the other girls and I can tell you are not like them. You seem more how do you say normal? I think it's time we move the next level don't you think?"

"W-what?" Raven was confused on what the man was saying to her. They were friends? "How can we be friends? I don't know you and you don't know me." Damien saw she was shutting him out.

"I do consider you my friend since for one we have the same taste is tea shop, second we like the same tea, and third I have a feeling you want a friend that is different than your other friends. Let me be that friend." Damien sipped his drink again. Raven stared down at her book and traced the symbol embedded on the leather skin. This was too fast and it was going too fast. Raven locked her eyes with the unknown man.

"I'm Raven Roth." She extended her hand towards Damien. The man took her soft pale hand into his and kissed it gently.

"I'm Damien Silver, nice to meet you Raven Roth."

_End Flashback_

That's how it was done. A sudden friendship became the best thing for both but then the worst thing. Damien slammed his head on the pillow. How can he let Lilith do this? How could _he_ hurt Raven? He never was a man of emotions but that moment at the Tea Shop he didn't care. He wanted to be somebody to that girl who had to escape from her friends to get the pleasure she yearned for. He just wanted to be there for some that was in need. He laid on the bed nothing to do but to go through his memories. Each one brought him joy and misery. But the one that brought him the most painful out of all of them was when he met Lilith.

_Flashback_

Damien was in his apartment that he had bought with his 'earnings'. He had paid for it ahead of time that day. He had come back from a robbery from a nearby city. He took off his mask to wash his face. The reflection of him caused him to have a small fit of rage. He loved to steal and he couldn't stop. It was eating him that he kept doing it and doing it behind Raven. He walked back to his room where his loot was. The jewels sparked and reminded him of the joy they brought him but also the disgust. Why couldn't he stop? It was an addiction that's it an addiction that was impossible to stop.

He walked over to drawer with his bag and dropped it in there. He slammed the drawer shut with his foot. Red X stripped off from the suit and to his sweats. His eyes watched the ceiling and closed his eyes.

The room was quiet except for the several cars that passed by. The night was starting he was debating on whether he should come clean to Raven or not. So far Red X was saying no while Damien said yes. The poor soul was torn by his two lovers: Raven and crime. He grabbed the pillow from under him and placed it on his head. He wanted to forget about it. He was tired and his body was going to shut down.

The room grew cold in matter of seconds. The cold didn't bother him but when it grew too much he jumped up and about to turn on the heater when a woman stood in front of him. She wore a long strapless dress. It was tight in the upper part of her body but it got loose going down. Her hair was long and black. What caught him off guard in a way she had similar features as Raven. Her eyes were small but onyx.

In matter of seconds the girl was on top of him. She held him down with dark vines and she placed her hand on his neck. Her features didn't change but he saw how her teeth changed from normal to sharp in matter of seconds. He felt fear exploding in his body. He never saw anything like her.

"What do you want?" He said. The woman laughed and came close to his face that he thought she was going to kiss him.

"I want you to break up with Raven." She didn't bother to sugar coat it. "You are the reason she is feeling human. You're going to end the little love for her this instant. I don't want her to be weak. I didn't send her to the bitch Arella for her to fall for a human." The woman squeezed lightly on his neck but Damien felt the pressure on his throat.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare you pathetic human. You are not worthy of my Raven."

"Who are you to say that I'm not worthy for her?"

"You are not for her! She does NOT love you. She can't be yours." The girl squeezed again and Damien grunted in pain. "I will give you one chance on breaking up with her. If you don't I promise you to feed you to my creatures. I want you to end it with my Raven or I will make her and your life miserable." Lilith's teeth went back to normal. "Just so I know you will do what I ask I will give you the courage to break her." She leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

Damien struggled when he felt a burning sensation that was impossible to ignore. His hands and feet shuffled against the restrains. He felt Lilith opening his mouth to let the burning feeling enter him completely. He felt her power enter his body. It was an unpleasant feeling. He went for a bite but before he could she pulled away from him.

"If you don't break up with my child the energy I gave you will make you. Trust me Damien. It's best you do it on your free will because my way is so much worse." Lilith jumped off him but the restrains remained. "I will come back to check on you in a matter of three days. If you don't then well make sure you are prepared for what's to come. Oh to answer your question I'm Lilith. It was a pleasure to meet you." She grinned and laughed as she walked through the dark swirls of black aura that appeared on the wall. When she left the restraints gave him unexpected shocks that caused him to lose consciousness.

_End flashback_

Damien opened his eyes to see nothing but the night sky still.

"Give me the strength to save her. I can't bear on losing Raven. I know I don't deserve your pity but I really need your help. We need your help. If I-we lose her nothing will be the same. Raven is important to all of us. I know you can't allow Lilith to have her or let her win. Please send us help." He looked up at the ceiling again while he begged to the Higher Power. "We can't let her win. We just can't."

Nothing happened. It was as if He ignored him. Damien sighed sadly knowing that He probably wasn't listening to him but he had to hope that he was. The room was dark but nothing but moonlight lit the room. Few minutes after he pleaded the room began to shake. The whole tower shook. The windows vibrated violently, voices were heard from all over, and footsteps ran towards where Damien was. Damien heard the door slide open and Cyborg and Bumble Bee came rushing in helping Damien out of bed.

Blinding lights appeared out of nowhere and the three stood still watching the lights grow into one. The violent vibrations came to slow stop and the lights dimmed down to show who was behind the lights. Few unfamiliar faces came from the lights then their bodies. They all had a smile plastered on their faces. They stepped away from the light as it grew smaller.

The man in the center walked forward. His wings stretched all the way then they shrunk back into place. The man had a pure sun blond hair with light caring blue eyes. He wore a casual white suit but at his side he wore a sword that was on his back.

"Who are you guys?" Cyborg managed to say when the utter shock passed.

"We are the Archangels." The blond man answered. The other Archangels bowed and kneeled on one leg. "We are here to help."


End file.
